Suspicion (Sequel to I'll Save You)
by VinciblePine95
Summary: It's been two months since Haitani has kidnapped Onodera and hurt him and Takano still won't let his lover go anywhere by himself but, he's now getting the feeling that Onodera isn't telling him something. Will Takano find out or will it remain a secret? Read to find out!(if you haven't read I'll Save You read that first so this story won't be confusing)
1. Overprotective Takano

Onodera's P.O.V

I'm Onodera Ritsu, 25 years old, and two months ago, I was kidnapped by Haitani Shin, I thought I was gonna die but that was when Takano came to save me but when he came I ended up getting stabbed by Haitani but, from what I heard Takano actually killed him for that and as for me I was rushed to the hospital and that's when I admitted my love for Takano-san but now I call him by his first name now that we're lovers. But ever since that happened, Masamune doesn't let me go anywhere by myself that much unless he's with me, I decided to finally convince him today. My eyes began to open, and I finally remembered that I went to sleep last night, I tried to get up but, two strong arms were holding my waist. "Stay in bed with me a little longer, Ritsu." "M-Masamune! Please let me go!" I tried to get out of his grip but I just gave up and rested my head on his chest, my cheeks turning red as he kissed my forehead countless times. Ten minutes of cuddling later, we stopped and got ready for the day. Takano is going back to Marukawa Shoten while I stayed home, because told me told to not to get stressed or do anything physical and right now it's Hell Week at Marukawa and it's very stressing. "I'll be back soon and please don't go anywhere. I love you, Ritsu" He said then kissed me sweetly "Um...Masamune?" I said "What's wrong?" Masamune asked with concern. "Can we talk when you come home?" I asked nervously, his face had concern written all over it. "Sure, see you later." and after that he just walked out the door. I wanted to convince Masamune to let me out by myself. Then I felt something wet and warm on my shirt, I looked down and it turn out it was blood. I forgot to mention that they had to stitch whevre Haitani stabbed me, it must have opened when Masamune and I were cuddling. To be honest, my wound has been hurting me ever since I got out of the hospital but, I haven't told Masamune at all and I plan to keep it that way.

Takano's P.O.V

I hate leaving Ritsu by himself, what if somebody breaks in the apartment and hurts him or takes him away? I know it's just my overprotective side talking but ever since that Haitani the bitch kidnapped Ritsu, I haven't let him out of the apartment by himself, not even once. I promised my self, that I won't lose him again like I did ten years ago. I wonder what my lover wants to talk to me about. _Is he having doubts on our new relationship?_ If that's the case, I'll do anything to make it right.

Hi! I was inspired to make a sequel to my story _I'll Save You_ and I apologize that Takano's point of view was short I was running out of ideas but I promise that his point of views will be long in later chapters -vinciblepine95


	2. Is Something Wrong?

Onodera's P.O.V

Later that night, Masamune came home and he made dinner for the both of us. _Should I convince him to let me go places by myself? Or will this end up in a argument?_ All these thoughts ran through my head but stopped when Masamune brought the food to the table."Itadakimasu" Masamune and I said together, we ate in silence he's probably curious of what I wanted to talk to him about. Just then, a jolt of pain raced through my body and my eyes widened. "Ritsu, are you okay?" Masamune asked worriedly. _This is bad, he might have noticed!_ "Don't worry, Masamune, I'm...shocked that your cooking tastes so good! The only thing I know how to make is curry. I'm jealous."I smiled nervously, hoping he believes me. "Aww...you're so cute, Ritsu." As Masamune said that he leaned over the table and began stroking my cheek as I blushed. A few minutes later, we finished eating but we kept on sitting at the table, not doing anything."So, what did you want to talk about?" He finally spoke up."Look, Masamune, I know you love me and wanna protect me but, I can't be cooped up in this apartment forever. There's things to see out there." I said calmly. His eyes widened but the he got up, sat next to me and hugged me gently."I'm sorry, Ritsu. When you got kidnapped, it was a punishment for leaving you all by yourself late at night and I don't want that to happen again. Can you ever forgive me, my love?" As he said that, he tightened the hug a bit."Of course, I'll forgive you." He pulled out of the hug and began kissing my cheeks, eyelids, forehead, nose, and my lips.

Takano's P.O.V

Something fishy is going on with Ritsu. While he was eating he looked like he was in pain. _Ritsu, is there something wrong with you?_ But, now I have to worry about his safety and health. Now that I'm letting him go back outside by himself, I'm still worried that something's gonna happen to him. I can't help but worry about my lover."Let's go to bed" I said to him, we got up and I grabbed his hand gently as we walked to the soon as we got there, I held him and flopped both us down on the bed. "Good night, Ritsu. I love you so much." I felt him snuggle deep into my chest "I-I love you too." _Damn, he's too adorable._ He was already asleep and I began to fall asleep as well.

 _Takano's Dream_

 _My eyes began to open but all I saw was darkness. I got up and began walking but, I really wished I stayed where I was because as I kept walking, dead bodies appeared everywhere I went even If I went back more bodies would appear so I kept walking but then I realized that Ritsu isn't next to me , panic ran through my body. "RITSU! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I yelled as loud as I could "No need to shout." a voice so familiar said to me."Where are you?! Who are you?! SHOW YOURSELF!" A person wearing a hoodie came closer to me and then the person took it off."Haitani?! I thought you were dead!" He looked at me with a smirk "I chose not to go to hell yet, so once I made that choice here I am." That bastard! "ALSO, WHERE'S RITSU, YOU SON OF A BITCH?!" I said grabbing his collar."Look behind me." I dropped him and saw Ritsu lying on the floor unconscious."RITSU!" I ran over to him and held him close to my chest, tears falling out of my eyes. He was shirtless and had deep scars all over his body. "Come on, Ritsu! Wake up!" I said shakily "M-Masamune?" His gorgeous emerald eyes were half open and his voice was weak."Y-yes, R-Ritsu?" I said even more shakily."I-I love y-you..." After that Ritsu's eyes closed and his chest wasn't rising up and down. "No! Ritsu, wake up, please don't leave me!"_

 _End Of Dream_

Still Takano's P.O.V

I woke up and saw my Ritsu sleeping next to me, I smiled as I saw his chest heaving up and down. I remembered that I was still holding him so I tightened my hold on him a little, so I don't lose him ever again...

Well, that's the end of chapter two of _Suspicion,_ see you in the next chapter! -vinciblepine95


	3. I Wanna Tell You, But I Can't

Onodera's P.O.V

I woke up to feel Masamune's arms around me, again. I was going to just relax in his arms but I began to feel pain where I was stabbed so, I escaped his embrace without waking him up and ran to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw blood on my shirt. _This is really bad! But, I can just wash this shirt. Oh no! since Masamune was cuddling me there's probably blood on his shirt too!_ I changed my shirt and walked back to the bedroom. I was correct, Masamune does have my blood on his shirt, there's only one way to solve this...I'm gonna regret this. I sat next to my lover on the bed, facing him. My hands began to shakily unbutton his shirt, while I blushed hard. Before I got to the last button, Masamune began to wake up. _Oh crap!_ "Ritsu, why are you unbuttoning my shirt? If you wanted to see my sexy abs you could've said so." He said with a smirk. "N-No, that's n-not the thing, you j-just looked like you were hot." I said nervously hoping he buys it "Wait, is that blood on my shirt?" _This is bad! Really bad!_

Takano's P.O.V

Why is there blood on my shirt? For all I know, I'm not injured or anything. Is there something wrong with my Ritsu? "Ritsu, for the past few days, you've been acting strange. And I wanna know why? Is it because where you were stabbed is still hurting?"I asked him which made his eyes widened "Yes, it's true. My wound has been hurting me ever since I got out of the hospital. I'm sorry, for not telling you." He said then, he began to cry so, I hugged him gently making sure not to open his wound again."It's okay, just tell me if you are in pain or else I get extremely worried." I said soothingly he cuddled deeper into my bare chest."I promise." As I heard my lover say those two words, it made me happy knowing that he will tell if something's wrong or if he's in pain so I don't have to worry too much. _I love you, Ritsu...I want to protect you from anything that tries to hurt you._ _.._

 **That's chapter 3 of _Suspicion,_ I'm sorry that the chapters are short. See you in the next chapter! -vinciblepine95**


	4. Meeting Misaki

Onodera's P.O.V

Today's the day I finally get to go outside by myself! Yay! Even though Masamune said he's allowing me to go outside, he still offers to come with me."Masamune, I'm not a child! Look if something goes wrong, I'll call you." I said for the hundredth time."I know, Ritsu,but you never know if someone's gonna steal you." Masamune whined, I swear I don't know how I put up with him. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said,"I'm just gonna go buy some food at the store, I'll be back." Then I walked out the door. As I walked outside, a smile spread across my face as I looked at the outside world around me. It's actually been two months since I haven't been outside but, to me it felt like eternity. I walked in to the grocery store and as I walked down the aisles I was only focused on the shelves. And then, I didn't notice someone running and before I knew it, the person crashed into me."Ow..." I whimpered."Oh my god! I'm very sorry! Are you okay?" The guy asked."Yeah, I'm fine sort of."I said while holding my stomach."I'll make it up to you by...paying for your groceries." He offered "That's very generous of you but, you don't have to." I said as I tried to get up "No,no! It's completely fine and besides, it's my fault you got hurt." He said helping me gather my items."Really! Thank you!" I said happily. As soon as the guy went to the cashier with my items, I went to the front to the store but, I felt like I was being watched or probably I was shivering from the cold weather. Three minutes later, the nice guy came out with my groceries."Thanks for paying! I forgive you for earlier. Also what's your name? My name is Onodera Ritsu" I asked him."My name is Takahashi Misaki. We'll I gotta get going but it was nice meeting you, Onodera-san. Oh, and here's my number. Bye!" I looked at Takahashi-kun's number and put it in my pocket as soon as he left. _"What a generous boy..."_ I thought to myself as I walked back to Masamune and I's apartment.

?'s P.O.V

Onodera Ritsu, I shall make you mine! I will make sure you stay with me for eternity, no matter how much you hate it. I shall continue my fun with you again!

 **Ooooh...Drama! it seems that someone is after Onodera! And yay, he finally met Misaki! Well that's chapter 4 of _Suspicion_ , see you guys in the next chapter! -vinciblepine95**


	5. I'll Protect You No Matter What

Takano's P.O.V

I was watching the news when I heard the door open."I'm home" I heard my angel say, I ran over to where he was and glomped him."Oh, Ritsu, I'm so glad you're home!" I said squeezing him a little tighter. "GAH! Masamune, get off of me!" he said struggling to get out of my arms but then, I carried him bridal style to the living room and set him down gently on the couch. I sat next to him and he rested his head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around his waist. Just then, as we watched the news. Something was going on." ** _Breaking News: We have just received reports from the police about a psychotic killer named Haitani Shin on the loose in the streets of Tokyo, who is seeking revenge. So we advise for you to please stay away from this man at all costs._** " My eyes began widened as they finish the report. _What?! he's not dead?! That bastard thinks he can just steal Ritsu away from me again?! Well I don't think so...!_ "Ritsu, I know I just started to allow you back outside but you aren't going outside until Haitani is arrested." Ritsu's eyes widened in shock but then he looked down."Alright, I understand." He said a little shakily. _Hmm...That's weird usually he would complain._ "Ritsu, is everything alright?" I said placing a hand on his back but to my surprise, he clutched my shirt and began sobbing"M-Masmune...I...am... so...s-scared." I hated to see my Ritsu cry, that son of a bitch, Haitani is gonna pay for making my lover feel like this!"Shh...It's okay, I promise I'll keep you safe from anything or anyone that tries to hurt you." I said in a soothing voice as I kissed his forehead many times. _I will love him no matter what happens, he's that precious to me and only me, no one else...No matter what life tries to throw at us, I will never let anything split us apart..._


	6. Takano's Secret Weapon

his chapter is gonna be in Takano's point of view again

Takano's P.O.V

 _A few days later..._

"Ritsu, I'm going to buy some stuff at the grocery store, don't go anywhere." I said to him as he was sitting on the couch. "Okay, but please be safe." he said while a beautiful blush spread across his face, Ritsu is so adorable. I walked over to where he was sitting and leaned down to capture his soft yet, sweet lips in a kiss. Once I pulled away, I started walking out the door. The truth is, I'm not going to buy groceries. Ever since the news said that Haitani was wandering around the streets, I thought about buying a sword, knife, or something so that Haitani doesn't go fucking near my angel! I can't stand to see him so afraid. A few minutes later, I arrived at the weapon store."Welcome." One of the employees said to me as I entered. I began my search for the perfect weapon, something not too small or too big. Fifteen minutes later, I was about to give up until I saw a knife that caught my attention. The blade was sharp and it was the right size. "Excuse me, how much is this?" I asked an employee "That would be 3000 yen (24.43 US dollars)" He responded. _I don't care how much it is, protecting Ritsu is all that matters to me..._ "I'll take it." I said. As I walked out the store with my weapon in the bag I thought to myself, " _Finally, I'm prepared for that asshole, if I see him I'll kill him so he won't **EVER** bother us again! _ "Before I knew it, I finally arrived back at my apartment. "I'm home." I said while taking off my shoes. "Ritsu?" I got no response and began to panic so, I ran inside and saw my little kitten asleep on the couch. I was relieved when I saw him breathing, which made me smile and I smiled more when I saw his adorable face. I picked him up bridal style and carried him to our bedroom and lay him down gently on the bed. I instantly remembered about my knife and hid it under the bed (I know it may be cliche but he never checks down there anyways). After that, I joined him in the bed but, I tried not to shake it too much, I want Ritsu to rest as much as he can because after the incident, he didn't sleep that much and the cause of that was the nightmares he began having. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close to my chest as I smelled the scent of his shampoo. I was afraid of my lover having another nightmare so I whispered soothing things into his ear."It's gonna be okay...I'll be your knight and shining armor protecting you from danger. I love you, Ritsu." And then I fell asleep


	7. You Again!

**This chapter will be in Onodera's point of view only, I apologize for adding only one point of view.**

Onodera's P.O.V

I woke up to Masamume next me, staring at me while he stroked my cheek."Good morning, angel." I immediately blushed after he called me 'angel'. I looked at him then, down."You're too cute, Ritsu" "I-I'm not-" He cut me off with his lips, I tensed up for a bit then, I relaxed into the kiss by locking my arms around his neck. As he kept on kissing me, he got on top of with his eyes still closed, I'm hoping that Masamune remembers I can't do anything sexually active. Just then, he placed his hand on my stomach where my wound was and accidentally pressed it too hard which, made me whimper in pain."Ritsu, are you okay?"He asked me with concern."Yeah, I'm fine it's just that, your hand is on my wound." As I said that his eyes widened in shock, not realizing his hand was on my wound until now."I'm sorry." He said to me sadly, I felt bad for him. I grabbed his hand and placed it on my cheek."Hey, it's okay. It's not like I'm bleeding or anything." I said trying to calm him down."You're right. Sorry, it's just that, I don't wanna see you in pain." He said as he hugged me. "Wait! You have work today, you should be getting ready." I can't believe I just remembered right now! Great, because me, Masamune's gonna be late! "Do I have to? I wanna stay with you, Ritsu." I got off the bed and pulled the sheets off of him."Come on, the editor-in-chief should not be using his days off just to cuddle in bed." I said slightly annoyed."Ugh, fine!" He said finally getting up. A few minutes later, we both got dressed and had breakfast."I'll be back, stay safe. I love you."He leaned close to my face and kissed me sweetly. "Itterasshai (take care)" I said he walked through the door. Ever since I moved with Masamune, I began a new hobby and it's cleaning. I know, that when I lived by myself I never cleaned my apartment but, hey it's nice to do something for a change. Ten minutes later, I finished cleaning and rested on the couch but then, I heard the doorbell ring."I'm coming." I said rushing to the door but I forgot to check the peephole. Then, I opened the door and got the most shocking surprise of all... _Haitani?!_

 **Oh no! Haitani found Onodera! What's gonna happen next?! Find out in the next chapter of _Suspicion._ -vinciblepine95**


	8. This Can't Be Happening!

Onodera's P.O.V

What's Haitani doing here?! "Hello, Onodera-kun, it's been awhile since we played." Haitani said while getting close to my face."NO! Get away from me!" I said while trying to close the door but his hand was keeping me from doing so then before I knew it, he was inside."I would like to continue my _fun_ with you, Ritsu." The way he said my name made me shiver. _Please let this be a nightmare I will wake up from and once I wake up, Masamune will be lying next to me as always..._ But sadly, I realized that this is actually happening. Haitani grabbed my arm and threw me to the wall, it hurt my back so bad! He walked over to me and sat next to me and tried to kiss me but I pushed him away."Oh dear, I guess I'm gonna have to bring out the same rules as last time." He grabbed my arm very hard again and dragged me to the bedroom where Masamune and I sleep. He got out a pair of handcuffs and two anvils out of his bag. _Damn, how can this guy carry heavy stuff like that?!_ He pushed me hard on the and then he handcuffed my wrists. He got out a knife and it turns out it was the same one he used last time. He got on the ground and hovered over me and began slicing the knife across my skin."OW! No, please stop!" I said as I began crying in pain."I can't now that the fun has began." He said with an evil smirk on his face. _Someone help me...I don't wanna feel anymore pain..._

Takano's P.O.V

Ugh, I'm so glad everything is done, I feel like a zombie! I can't wait to see my angel. As I began to to leave Marukawa, I decided to call Ritsu just so he knows that I'm out. I dialed and then waited for him to answer a few long seconds later, he answered but I didn't hear anything which made me go in worry mode."Ritsu?! Can you-" I stopped yelling when I heard a groan of pain and then before I knew it he hung up. Something's happening to my Ritsu! I ran to my car and began driving back home very fast. If I find out that Haitani's the one who's hurting MY Ritsu, that son of a bitch will die... **FOR SURE!** Once, I got to the apartments, I parked my car and ran to get to the elevator inside."Come on! Can't you go any faster, you piece of shit?!" I yelled. As soon as the doors opened at the right floor, I zoomed out and quickly opened the door to my apartment."RITSU!" I yelled out. Before I knew it, I blacked out.

 **Ooooooh! More trouble is going on! Find out what happens next in the next chapter of _Suspicion_ , see you in the next chapter! -vinciblepine95**


	9. Will I Live?

Takano's P.O.V

My eyes began to adjust as I woke up and not to mention that my head was hurting. Just then, I remembered what happened."Ritsu, where are you?!" I got up from the floor where I passed out and looked around to find my lover but what caught my attention was a groan of pain and a sob. I began to panic and then I ran to the bedroom."RITSU!" I yelled but then there he was underneath Haitani, naked and he was covered in scars & bruises and he was also crying."M-Masamune?" My lover said shakily."Haitani, you son of a bitch!" I yelled while I got out the knife I bought a few days ago."Hold on, Takano-san" Haitani said stopping me."If you try to hurt me, I'll kill little Onodera-kun. Watch." He looked at me and gave Ritsu a bruise which quickly turned into a scar."Ow! It hurts!" Ritsu said in the most heartbreaking voice ever while more tears poured out of eyes green eyes. I dropped my weapon and said,"Please, I'll do anything! Just leave Ritsu alone!" I said while I got down on my knees, pleading."Oh, Stupid, pathetic, Takano. The only thing I want is Onodera-kun." He looked at me then he grabbed a whip and began hitting Ritsu with it. " _Do something, you idiot!_ " I yelled to myself. Just then, Ritsu began screaming in pain. _THAT'S IT!_ I tackled Haitani off of my lover."Don't ever threaten or try to hurt my angel, **EVER!** " I screamed at him, I held my fist up and was about to punch him but his hand prevented me from doing so, but I slapped his hand out of the way."Oi, Onodera-kun hand me my knife, this instant!" _Don't talk to him like that!_ Ritsu was in the corner of the bedroom with a frightened look on his face."Do as I say, NOW!" Haitani yelled as he was underneath me but, Ritsu moved his head side to side "YOU DARE DISOBEY ME, YOU PIECE OF SHIT?!" I got so angry for the way he was talking to Ritsu."DON'T TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT!" And then, I gave him a black eye and got off of him and head over to Ritsu who was shaking in fear. I found the keys to the handcuffs and sat next to him."Shh...It's alright I'm here." I said while I released him from the handcuffs. I took off my coat and handed it to him, since he wasn't wearing anything and his clothes were ripped. I tried to hold him but, he was still frightened so he pushed my arms away."I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to-" I cut him off by kissing him very gently."It's okay, I know you didn't mean to do that." I gave him one last hug and I went over to Haitani."Well, looks like I win again, Haitani Shin." I said kneeling down to him but, he gave me an evil smile."We'll see about that..."

Onodera's P.O.V

Haitani began to stand up, so Masamune punched him so he can fall back down. Masamune ran over to me and held me gently."It hurts so much, Masamune..." I said as more tears streamed down my cheeks."It's okay, Ritsu, let's get out ." He said then he began to carry me bridal style but, I felt something inject in my arm."RITSU!" Masamune yelled as he put me down gently on the floor."I feel dizzy and tired...I think I'll take a nap..." I said as my eyes closed slowly."Ritsu...RITSU?!" That was all I heard and then all I saw was black.

 **Oh no! Onodera has blacked out! What will happen next? And I apologize that Onodera's point of view is short, see you in the next chapter! -vinciblepine95**


	10. Is There A Happy Ending For Us?

**This chapter will be in Takano's point of view only.**

Takano's P.O.V

As soon as the needle injected into Ritsu's arm, I placed him down on the floor. I looked down at him and his eyes here half opened,"I feel dizzy and tired...I think I'll take a nap." He said as he slowly closed his beautiful eyes."Ritsu...RITSU?!" I yelled but, his eyes were closed."HAITANI...YOU WILL PAY!" I almost screamed a him and he was just looking at me with that creepy smile plastered on his face."Do you really think Onodera-kun will live this time, even if you took him to the hospital? Look at it this way, He's been stabbed, punched, and a drug has been injected in him. Face it, He won't survive." After he finished his sentence, I began getting pissed and grabbed by his neck then, pushed him to a nearby wall. " Last time, I didn't kill you properly but now that I've been trained, you will die for sure!" I gave him a scary look and picked up my knife. "Any last words, Haitani Shin?" He looked at me and he was still wearing that god damn creepy smile." Yeah...If Onodera-kun dies, that means that I win." He said then I stabbed him deep in his stomach."Go to hell." I said to him as I saw the light leave his eyes and I checked his pulse to make sure he was dead and he was. I ran over to Ritsu and picked him up then, ran out the apartment to my car. I would've call an ambulance but, they sure do take some time. I don't care if I get a ticket for speeding, saving Ritsu's life is all that matters to me. I truly hope that my lover's life doesn't get taken away from me. By the time I got to the hospital, I parked and rushed inside with Ritsu in my arms."HELP! THIS PERSON NEEDS MEDICAL ASSISTANCE!" I yelled and just like last time, doctors and nurses came rushing to me and took Ritsu out of my arms. I tried to follow them but, a nurse stopped me from doing so."Sir, you need to wait in the waiting room and fill out papers about the patient. I understand you're worried but, you could be using precious time to save him." She said to me, I obeyed what she said and went into the waiting room to fill out some papers. Later, I finished the papers and sat on the seat as I twiddled my thumbs, waiting impatiently. _What Haitani said is true...Ritsu has more cuts than last time and not to mention that he was already still suffering from his stab wound...What if he does slip away this time?_ Ugh, I really have to stop playing the 'What If...' game. Fifteen minutes later, A doctor came. "Is anyone here for Onodera Ritsu?" I got up from my seat and ran to the doctor."Ah, Dr. Kusama, it's nice seeing you again." I said to him "It's good to see you again, Takano-san." He said back to me."How's Ritsu?" I said with a lot of panic in my voice."Well, the surgery was a success but, right now he's resting but we do not know if he'll be able to live this time. I mean, his scars and bruises are worse than last time and a drug was injected in him." My eyes widened in shock. "May I go see him?" I asked with a hint of sadness."Of course. Right this way." he said then, I followed him to my lover's room. _Please live, Ritsu..._

 **Well that's chapter 10 of _Suspicion_ , I didn't really expect for anyone to like my stories and I wanna say that I'm thankful for that! -vinciblepine95**


	11. Final Chapter!

Onodera's P.O.V

Ugh...where am I? Wait a minute, I was here before when, Haitani kidnapped me the first time. I wander around this unknown dark place. Unlike last time, I have a higher risk of dying and I don't want that, I truly wanna to be with Masamune for the rest of my life. I stopped wandering and dropped down on my knees, tears pouring out of my eyes. _Why did this happen...We were very happy until now..._ I kept on sobbing but, then I saw some flashbacks. They were all memories of what happened in high school and when we met again after ten years. My tears began to stop as I smiled through all the memories and I felt my heart beat faster. _'I love you, Takano Masamune...',_ That's what I wanted to say to him if I ever woke up from this lonely darkness. _Please, I wanna see, touch, hear him again..._

Takano's P.O.V

A few days has passed since Haitani made a comeback and my angel hasn't woken up yet. The police already came by the apartments and confiscated Haitani's dead body and they said that they were going to investigate our place for a couple of days, which is fine because I was planning on staying at the hospital until Ritsu wakes up. I mean sure, there were times I went out to buy stuff and go to work but I was by my lover's side most of the time. I sat on a chair looking at my lover's cute face and I gently held his hand then kissed it a few times. Tears streamed down as I did this, I would love it more if he was awake, usually when I do this his face is a blushing mess. I did love Ritsu in the past but, I love the present him. I faced down still holding onto his hand with more tears falling out of my eyes, wondering if he'll ever wake up. Suddenly, I felt a little squeeze on my hand so, I looked up and saw...Ritsu awake."Hi, Masamune." He said sweetly, I just stared at him with a smile on my face."Oh, Ritsu, I'm so glad you're back!" I said then, hugged him gently."I'm glad to see you again, too. By the way, how long was I asleep?" He began to hug me back."Eight days. They have been the hardest days of my life but now that you're back, I can finally be happy." Tears of happiness rolled down my cheeks, and I felt some teardrops on my shoulder so I assumed my lover was crying as well. "Ritsu, since you're awake, I wanna take you out somewhere tomorrow night." I told him."I'd love that." He replied.

No One's P.O.V

 _The Next day..._

Onodera was released from the hospital the next day after some checkups so, he and Takano relaxed back into their apartment since they only had plans for the night."Hey, Ritsu, are you tired?" Takano asks him "I am." His lover responds."Well, how about we take a nap? We don't have any plans until this evening." he said as he carried him bridal style,"Wait a minute! I can walk by myself, you idiot!" He said struggling out of Takano's grasp."I know but, you have no idea how much I've missed carrying you and seeing your blushing face." Takano said as Onodera blushed a deep shade of red. He lays him down gently on the bed and gets in as well. Takano holds Onodera close to his chest and whispers sweet things into his ear as the emerald eye man slowly drifts off to sleep.

 _~TIME SKIP~_

It was 8:00 and the couple began leaving the apartment hand in hand. Takano had told Onodera that they were going for a nice, romantic walk around Tokyo which, of course made Onodera blush. As they walked around they did see some thing outside of store windows."See something you like? If you want, I'll buy it for you." Takano offered."No, no! I was just looking, no need to buy me anything." He replied."You sure?" Onodera would usually get annoyed at Takano if he was offering to to buy something Onodera sees even if he's just looking at the product but, Onodera decided to not yell at him. The couple kept on walking but, Onodera was still wondering where his dark haired lover is taking him. A few minutes later, the Nostalgia couple finally stopped at park nearby and it was the same one he and Takano (when his last name was Saga) went when they were in high school, they were surrounded by cherry blossoms and then, they took a seat on a park bench."Are you cold?" Takano asks but then, took his lover's shivering as a 'yes' and wrapped an arm around his shoulders and stayed like that for a while."Ritsu, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." He said kneeling on one knee and taking a small black box out of his pocket."Will you marry me?" Takano asked but then, tears began to pour out of Onodera's eyes."Yes, I will marry you! Absolutely!" He said then hugged Takano.

 _One Month Later..._

Takano was standing on a platform with a priest and saw Hatori Yoshiyuki, Chiaki Yoshino, Kisa Shouta, Yukina Kou, Yokozawa Takafumi, Kirishima Zen, Misaki Takahashi and Usami Akihiko (since Onodera did became friends with Misaki) also he and Onodera's family members came too. A few minutes later the whole crowd stood when they heard the 'Here Comes The Bride' song, the doors finally opened and there Onodera was. Takano looked at him saw how amazing he looked in his white tuxedo and once his lover got on the platform he took a hold of his small hands, smiling at him lovingly."We're gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Onodera Ritsu and Takano Masamune. Would you two like to begin with some vows?" The priest asks "I would." Takano began "Ritsu, when I first met you, I had no idea you were gonna be the best thing that's ever happened to me. When you disappeared, I thought that I was never gonna see you again but ten years later, I finally found you and I was so glad to have you back into my life. I love you, Onodera Ritsu." When he finished, Onodera began crying in joy."Okay...Masamune, when I first saw you, I never thought you would agree to go out with me, I may have been shy at those times we were alone but on the inside, I was really overjoyed. And then when I thought you were using me, I thought the whole time you never loved me but then ten years later, I was convinced that you weren't using me at all. I love you too, Takano Masamune." Takano eyes were wide like the Moon as hugged him tightly when Onodera finished his vow. ( **A/N: I'm just gonna skip to the I do's :P** ) "Takano Masamune, do you take Onodera Ritsu to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked "I do." "And Onodera Ritsu, do you take Takano Masamune to be your lawfully wedded husband." The priest says."I do." Onodera answers."I now pronounce you man and husband, you may kiss the husband." As soon as the priest finished, Takano kissed his husband as everyone , the couple ran outside and into a car as soon as everyone got outside, Ritsu opened the car window and threw the bouquet into the air, the girls went crazy trying to catch it but, Kisa was the one who caught it and was hugged by Yukina. The car began to leave and everyone said,"Enjoy, your honeymoon!". After that, Onodera and Takano's life as a married couple began.

 _The End..._

 **Well, that was the final chapter of _Suspicion_ and that was the first time I wrote a chapter this long! WHEW! So anyways, I hope you guys liked this story -vinciblepine95**


End file.
